What do we do now?
by Saphire Basil
Summary: An addition scene to the Prototype 2 ending or the beginning of Prototype 3. This is a One Shot.


**An addition to Prototype 2 ending. This is a One Shot. This fic doesn't ignore Prototype 2 and it doesn't dissed it even if the sequel is shit. And it doesn't ignore Prototype 1 like how the sequel did and… well the special guest identity is obvious.**

* * *

"Welcome to the top of the foodchain," he couldn't help but be smug. His own creation, his own virus rebelling to his designs, giving this… man the superior strength, abilities that beaten his.

_'You wanted to see what it could do.'_ The voices whispered as he watched the black blade rose up against the dark stormy skies.

_'You let it run free. You help it along.'_

_'You brought chaos and you wanted to see what it will bring.'_

_'You should have stayed dead.'_

_'You're only a monster.'_

_'Even your legacy hates you.'_

_'You failed to silence us.'_

_'We are as much part of you than not.'_

_'You fucked the world just because it fucked you back. So like that monster you hate.'_

Those damn voices. The voices of damned New Yorkers. The voices of his conscience. Still so fucking mighty even though he screwed their city over. He smiled wider. Heller will so enjoy carrying them, especially that _one_ ridiculous voice.

_'Mother still loves you.'_ Yep, he's going to love _that_ voice.

The blade struck. Dig deep into his flesh and sliced right through him. Black blood spattered as warm blade slid out before it struck back deep into him. He watched the bloody work, couldn't help but just kept on smiling at Heller's frustrated face. The stabs were nothing. He couldn't feel the pain anymore, having shut down his nerves, plus blades and claws don't work on being made of biomass. The spattered remains around would just come back and gather up, but he let it slid away from him. He let it ripped from him, cut from him, run from him. He unclenched his instinct on them and just… let go. The virus had made its decision anyway. _He_ had made his decision. Heller shall be its main host now. Heller will be _Blacklight_. And with that thought, his vision swarmed into black tendrils as his body unformed into tendrils. Darkness.

* * *

The sky cleared and the sun shone bright down on New York. Manhattan bath beneath its yellow ray, for once not covered with a foreboding red haze. Desolate ruins and debris littered its ground. Its streets clear, deserted of life and movements, except for one small white being, too small to be a grown adult. It was a six-year-old boy, wearing odd clothes for a boy. White long sleeve shirt and white slacks that reminisces the clothes of a hospital patient. He was walking along the edge of a rooftop playfully. His arms spread wide in balance like a bird ready to soar as his bare feet danced precariously on the rooftop's railing.

The sound of door flung open and a woman voice cried, "Hey!"

Surprised by the noise, the boy flaps his arm violently as he tipped precariously over the edge. Heavy footsteps ran and before he could fall, arms wrapped securely around him. It pulled him back from the edge and put him down firmly on the grey rooftop floor.

"Where did you come from?" the warm voice spoke above him as he stared at the ground interestedly.

There was a crack at his feet. It ran along the grey ground before disappearing under those big sneaker. He looked at the green sneaker and wondered why this person's feet go in them. He looked up, expecting answers. The woman crouched down before him, staring curiously. Her eyes bloodshot and they were moist. He reached up to her face and touched her cheek. It was warm… and wet. She pulled her face away from his fingers and immediately wiped her eyes.

"I've been crying. I know. It's stupid," she said this softly to the boy then blinked her eyes roughly. "He's gone. Gone a long time ago. But I can't help it." She shook her head, couldn't believe she was saying this to a six-year-old.

The boy watched her, curious before noticing her red scarf. He tugged it, but she grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"No," she told him sternly then frowned. "How did you get in the infected zone?"

Hearing her voice, he looked up, stared at her blue piercing eyes, and smiled. She _smelled_ familiar and she was emanating that same sense like… "Mother." He grinned at her and added, "Redlight." He pointed his small finger at her head, glowing softly yellow in his vision and suddenly look over her shoulder. "Family," he murmured at the direction he was gazing.

Her blue eyes widened. "Where did you—"

"Dana!" a girl's voice cried from the door nearby.

She turned around quickly. "Maya! What are you doing up here?" she called out.

"Father said to get ready. He's got transportation to take us out of here," the dark skin girl said and came up to her. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I just needed… space," she said this softly to the girl. "Besides, I found a boy…" She turned around but stopped. "…who was here a second ago." She stared at the empty space in front of her.

Maya looked at her worriedly. "Dana, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said quickly then breathed in deeply before standing up. "C'mon, let's go find your dad," she said and pushed the girl along towards the door.

"Okay," Maya said and quickly ran ahead, disappearing down the stairs.

Dana watched her disappear before looking behind her. Not a single sign of the boy could be seen.

* * *

He followed the sound of whispers dreamily. They were now all around him, emanating from the red stains smeared on the grey concrete before him. The boy stared and poked the red stain only to pull his finger away, staring at the red droplet clinging at the tip of his fingers. He shook it.

"Zeus," he murmured to it and shook the red drop but it stubbornly cling to the tip of his fingers… until they sprouted black veins. He smiled and tipped his finger down to the ground, watching the veins turned into a black droplet. It dripped from his finger and landed on the red stain. Black washed out the red in the stain. The measly liquid gathered into a small moving black blob.

The boy sat down on the ground and watched the show. He hummed a lullaby and glanced at the dead red roots decorated the edges of the rooftop. They throbbed then immediately melted into black liquid. He watched the liquid all around slid across the grey ground, dribbling to the waiting blob in front of him. The black blob squirmed as more added to it. Vein lines appeared but quickly turned into tendrils. Small and thin, they swirled and weaved together and a shape emerged. A skeleton of a hand clenched into the concrete, cracking it as small tendrils twined to make bigger ones.

He watched the body weaved into shape before him. Settling tightly into a humanoid shape, the tendrils flickered, smoothening into soft texture of clothing. The body lay still for a while, backs to the sky before a sharp inhale hissed. The back jerked and arms slid across the concrete before they pushed against it. The hooded head raised and sharp silvery blue eyes froze at the sight of a boy sitting in front of him. The man stared for a while before looking around. Unsteadily, he rose to sit himself properly and looked at his surrounding for a while.

"Where the hell am I?" he muttered then clutched his face, frowning.

No answer came so he turned back to stare at the boy. "I suppose you don't know my name either?" he said drily to the boy sitting cross leg before him.

The boy pointed at himself. "Blacklight," he said simply before pointing back at him, fingers poking his chest. "Blacklight," he repeated and gave a winning smile.

* * *

**"****_I am beyond Life and Death._**** HOHOHOHO!"**

**Heller only rid the infected not the biomass growth that decorated Manhattan like some weed. Consuming meant ****_taking_****_memories_**** and the genetic material. It doesn't mean he rids the virus and we all know, Alex Mercer or the entity wearing his face ****_is_**** Blacklight. He's not defined by memories. He's defined by the virus. Plus the dude survive a nuke, so he might as well survive being ripped apart.**

**And I didn't want to do the whole 'I'm gonna consume you from the inside out, Heller!' business, because that will kill Heller and I don't want that. He's the factor that makes Prototype 2 ****_bearable_****… sort off.**

**I thought of adding Blackwatch bursting in the last part but nah. Let's keep it short and simple.**

**Your choice for what happens next. Who knows, maybe someone can write a fic about the curse of being Blacklight. Especially the part where 'You can never fucking die. Even if your body is destroyed you'll just end up living through your enemy!'**


End file.
